Plans for Miroku
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: San/Mir fic. Well Sango and Kagome play a trick on Miroku. The catch is will Sango end up falling harder for him during it? There are some twists and turns here and there. So please R&R and tell me what you think. ***COMPLETED***
1. Girl Talk

It was a wonderful day. No demons came to bother Inuyasha and the gang about the Shikon Jewels and Sango and Kagome were having a wonderful bathe in the water/spa. They found it out in the middle of the forest of Inuyasha and were soaking in the morning sun having a nice chat. Until they started talking about the letcherous monk Miroku that is.

"So you really think that's where that perverted monk is?" Asked Sango in a small voice. She sounded hurt by the thought of Miroku being there of all places. He just can't ever learn. She let out a soft sigh. 'Miroku can be so hard headed at times.' Sango thought as she sank deeper into the water.

"Yes, I really do think so. He just dosen't understand, does he?" Kagome asked her troubled looking friend. She instantly regretted her words as a look of sorrow came across Sango's face before casting it away. Kagome went to her troubled friend and wrapped her in a hug.

Sango just sat there with no response or emotion crossing her face. In her head though she was screaming bloody murder. Why? Why would he do this to her? Can't he see that I-I really like him? No she was not going to addmit that she was in love with him because then it would only make it worse. Finally Kagome pulled away and looked at Sango directly in the face and said.

"You know what? You don't need him." Sango blinked in surprise by Kagome's words but didn't get to say anything sinse she continued on, "That's right you don't need him. But when he finds out that you're not interested and sees you go after some other guy he'll see how much HE needs YOU." Kagome was practicaly on a roll. Her chocolate brown eyes glowing while ideas formulated in her mind.

"Ok Kagome. I see where this is heading but how exactly are we going to find this uh guy? I mean come on there isn't anyone who could tick Miroku off his edge. And I'm not really sure I could be able to do this either Kagome." Sango said uncertain. In her head she thinks, Yes lets do this. Lets show Miroku just how much it hurts when he goes off and asks some random beautiful girl to bear his child. Yet her heart says she can't do it. That it feels wrong to be playing fire with fire. Sango shakes her head slightly to try and clar things up.

"Come on Sango." Kagome coaxes out to her. Just one tiny push and Kagome knows she'll agree. "He should get a taste of his own medicine for once. Don't you think?" Kagome gave her an innocent look that says, "What? Me up to something evil? No way, I'm not up to anything." And Sango gives into it with a smile and a nod of approval. And Kagome throws a party inside her head she knows exactly what to do.

Sango and Kagome get out of the water and wrap their towels securely around them and dry off in the hot sun. Kagome in an evil grin and Sango with a determined smile. With the smiles still on their faces they both think the same thing in their heads but both in a different meaning, "Watch out Miroku, you're in for a ride you'll never forget."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

HAHAHA I'm sooo evil. ^_^ I actually thought about it and I think I'd be good at doing a good short story. I mean I have so many ideas its hard to contain it all in my little head so I got bored and just started typing up a little story and I think it's turning out pretty good but I'm not sure if I'll continue. I mean it's good but I don't know if I should keep going, do you think I should?

If I get some reviews I just might keep it up. Of course it's up to you if I should keep at it. So R&R peeps.


	2. Plan in Action

Sooo. I know I only got two reviews but I think I'm gonna keep at it. So here's chapter 2. I hope you like.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Chapter 2 Plan in Action -----------------------------------------

Once Kagome and Sango got back to the camp site everyone was packed and ready to go. Inuyasha was pacing around a tree mumbling about "girls and having to wait on them for everything" which got him a "SIT boy" from Kagome. While Inuyasha was cursing the ground for being so hard Sango went to Kirara and hopped on.

Miroku came by to get on as well until Sango called out, "Kagome! Come on, leave Inuyasha alone you can abuse him on your own time. We have to get to the next village before dark." Miroku blinked but then shrugged it off. Sango and Kagome ride together at times he thought.

Inuyasha though was quite curious about the chage in traveling situation but decided to put it off not wanting to feel the rath of Kagome. He did though start thinking of different questions and answers like, did I do something wrong today? Or was she a little grumpy about me coming to get her early? Nah. He shook his head Kagome was not one to hold a grudge.

So everyone even Shippo shook off their questionings and carried on to the next village. And hopefully one step closer to finding Naraku.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

When they got to the next village it wasn't much of a surprise that there were woman there. Their was no surprise that Miroku went to the first beautiful woman he saw and asked her to bear his child. Nope that was completely normal.

The only thing that was wrong with this picture was that there was no angry Sango. Nope. All of her anger was bottled up inside her body and she was ignoring Miroku and his pervertedness (is that a word?). She deliberately turned the other way and went inside the hut.

Kagome looked over and saw how her plan was coming along. Well her and Sango's plan but of course she was going to spice it up some more. If she could just get away from Inuyasha now. He seemed to be a little more closer to Kagome then normal. Watching her more closely like a hawk.

Kagome couldn't take it any more the heat of his gaze was just too much, "Could you just STOP IT!" She yelled by the end of her sentence.

Inuyasha was so surprised by her outburst he fell off balance. He quickly got his footing back and started, "Feh bitch. What the hell are you trying to do? Make my ears fall off the top of my head? and STOP WHAT?" He mimicked her by yelling at the end.

"Stop watching me and could you put some space between us? Go play with Shippo or something I'm trying to do something." She regretted her last sentence because just as she finished it Inuyasha's eyebrows quirked up in curiousity. She knew that look it meant 'Tell me what the hell you're talking about now' she sighed in defeat.

"Ok Inuyasha listen this is top secret. You cannot tell Miroku or Shippo. Not even Kirara got it?" Kagome looked at him waiting for a conformation. Inuyasha nodded eagerly and Kagome went on. "Sango is going to be ignoring Miroku. Now right now our plan is to give Miroku a taste of his own medicene. The first step of our plan is to get Miroku to start questioning himself. He'll probably go to you so I guess if you know now you can tell us what he's thinking ok?" By the end Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait.

Meanwhile with Miroku:

Miroku was having a dandy time with the women of the village. He used every corny pickup lines and threw them here and there to them all. He then noticed though that Sango was no where to be seen. He scanned the field looking for her and when he found her he did not like what he saw.

Sango was chatting up with a man from the village it was obvious enough that he was from the villaga. His clothes were that of a farmer and he was plowing the field. Miroku's eyes narrowed sharply at the young man and saw, to his dismay, that Sango was smiling warmly at him and having a good time.

He looked back at the flock of women before him. To find that not one of them could match Sango. He looked back at Sango and the man and smiled sadly.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Poor Miroku. What's he to do now? There is another man in the picture. He can't just give up. And besides Inuyasha just came in and is going to have a little fun of his own. Ahh and Sango. Is she really happy withthis new man or is it all an act?? Hehehe. I would love to continue but I need at least 6 reviews to go on. I don't mind if it is to critisise my work by al means go ahead it'll help me. So review review!!! ^_^ 


	3. Sango's thoughts

OK. I'm back and I think I'm gonna try and get this story over with in a couple more chapters. If you got any ideas on how I can keep it going feel free to tell me in the reviews. I'm pretty much stuck on how I can end the story and I wouldn't mind some help.

Anyways here's another chapter. Hope you like. ^_^

Chapter 3 Sango's thoughts

--------------------------------------------------

Sango didn't like the idea of making Miroku jealous it just didn't feel like her. She sighed softly but kept her smile on as she listened to Mushi a farmer with a bad past himself. Yet he was able to let it go easily that's all Sango heard as she was to busy in her own thoughts.

"Sango?" Mushi looked up from his plowing. Sango instantly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up with a fake smile on her face. She had to keep up the act she told herself. Miroku had to at least notice her more. She closed up her heart that said that this was the wrong thing to go by.

"Yes, Mushi?" She asked in her calm and even voice. What were we talking about? she thought worriedly. But it seemed that she didn't have to think to hard though.

"Do you want to come to the festivities with me tonight?" Mushi asked innocently. Sango looked at him in shock then in confusion as she registered his words in her head. Festivities? Tonight? She blinked once still not sure what to say.

Finally when she got her voice back she said the first thing that came into her head, "I think. I'm not sure. Maybe. Yes, yes I will." After stumbling over her words she agreed fully. He smiled kindly at her and then they said their goodbyes and planned to meet back here at 7 o'clock.

She turned around and her eyes were met with Miroku and a young woman. Both having a great time under a tree and the first thing that ran through Sango's mind was that they looked like the perfect couple. Then envy to the young woman that was with Miroku. Sango saw though that Miroku didn't even go to touch the girl in the way that he always did.

Sango left in a huff not seeing the two pairs of purple eyes follow her every move.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Kagome was watching the whole thing. She grinned they both loved each other but they weren't going to admit it to each other. So she was going to make it come out of their mouths and they'll see just how much they do love each other. She watched as Sango left in a fashionable huff towards the hut they were at.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Sango sat in the small hut the villagers let them use for helping them out with their evil "spirit demon" infestation. She laughed at the thought of it. The gang was just strolling by the village when Miroku "sensed" an evil spirit in their village. He said this out loud for the village people to hear and then Miroku did what he did best. He charmed the houses and the rooms and told them they would be safe and sound. That no demon would terrorize their lovely village.

Of course they questioned Inuyasha. Miroku told them that since he was half demon and half human he could get through with only a little pain. That then led to Inuyasha having shocks here and there he said flat out that he was getting tired of doing it and stopped. Nobody argued with him about it and none of the villagers questioned him. Too afraid to get hurt or worse.

Sango relaid that event in her head again and smiled. Shippo then decided to come inside the hut yelling about how mean Inuyasha is to him. Sango smiled at Shippo and opened her arms to embrace him. Whenever Shippo couldn't find Kagome anywhere he came to Sango for comfort instead. Sango gladly took this for an excuse to get away from her own troubles. Sometimes she thought of Shippo as her own little brother Kohaku she looked down at Shippo.

"What did Inuyasha do to you this time Shippo-san?"Sango asked in her big sister voice.

Shippo looked up at Sango with fire in his eyes. "Sango, Inuyasha is a big meanie. He hit me on the head for no reason again. All I did was ask why he had to bother Kagome so much with stupid questions. Kagome wasn't paying attention and she started walking away. When Inuyasha stopped hitting me on the head she was gone. Out of site and so I came here to see if she came by but I guess not. But you're here so here I am and Inuyasha is a big meanie head." Shippo was talking so much and so fast that Sango just nodded her head in understanding and hugged him harder. All she knew was that he couldn't find Kagome so he was here with her.

Then Shippo asked once he was calmed down, "Where's Miroku, Sango?" Sango's eyes grew dark slightly but she wasn't going to punish Shippo. He didn't know he was still so young.

"He's with some girl Shippo-san. You know how Miroku-sama is with women." Sango replied in an even voice trying to control her feelings.

Shippo looked at Sango and felt sorry he brought up the monk. He gently touched Sango's cheek with his paw. "I'm sorry I brought up the monk Sango. If it makes you feel better I think Miroku is blind. He has something good right in front of him and he can't even see it."

Sango was surprised how knowledgeable Shippo was. She was even more surprised by how comforting it was to know this. She smiled at Shippo and thanked him for his words. She set him down on the ground and as soon as he was standing straight he flew out of the hut with amazing energy.

Kirara was asleep in the corner and when she felt that no one else would come and disturb her Master she got up and walked over to her. She mewed to get her Master's attention. Sango looked down at where Kirara stood as if waiting for her to get up too. So she did and when she did Kirara walked out of the hut. Sango was slightly confused but didn't hesitate to follow Kirara out.

Sango had no idea where she was headed but she trusted Kirara with all her heart. So when she found herself in the forest she didn't feel afraid that she was being led in the wrong direction. She followed Kirara deeper and deeper into the forest. Until Kirara stopped. Looking past Kirara Sango saw that they were at a clearing. It was beautiful.

The sun shone bright in the sky above the clearing. It made the small pond, in the middle of the clearing, sparkel like diamonds. Sango walked closer and sat down at the edge of the pond. Kirara came and sat down by her Master looking down into the water.

"Thank you Kirara." Sango whispered quietly for only Kirara to hear her. Sango had some tears in her eyes but she held them in. Crying wasn't going to help her right now. Instead she bottled them up until later when she couldn't hold it anymore. She looked out at the pond before her and that's where she was for most of the day.  
------------888-----------

Sango got up from the ground and stretched her aching body. Kirara gave out a long yawn. Sango laughed lightly, "Oh Kirara you're tired already? There's still light out." Sango looked down at Kirara but she was already on her way out of the forest. Sango trailed behind her shaking her head slightly. Kirara did of course take naps occasionally since she needed the energy.

Soon they were out of the forest. Kirara went straight to the hut to go get some sleep. Sango went to where she and Mushi were supposed to meet. She was sure that she would have a miserable time if Miroku was there with that one woman. She sighed she knew she had to make the plan work but it just seemed to make her feel more bad than any better. She sighed one last time before she got to their meeting spot. Only to find someone else there instead.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

OK. There Chapter 3 is done!! Yay. And yes I know I left a cliffy but I couldn't think of anything else. So we got Sango's thoughts all pulled together and we know how she feels about the plan. Inuyasha is still a meanie and Shippo is still a sweetie. He-he.

I made up Mushi so no there is no one in Inuyasha named Mushi. I couldn't think of the prince's name that was in love with her in one of the episodes. If you do know who it is I'd like to know. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far.

Also I'd like to thank DeathxNotexLover for being one of the first to review my story and to GodsLilBookWorm for pointers.

My next chapter will hopefully be up soon but I'm not sure when. We're doing some school shopping and I got to get ready. So I guess I'll give you a summary on how the next chapter will go.

"Sango?" He whispered softly. Sango didn't know what to do. Should she give in so easily. She wanted to get back at him for leaving so much. For just popping in at times and leaving so often. If she gave in he'd probably just continue. She wanted him to stay with her she wanted him to be around more. Not to sneak around behind her and his friend's back. Of course she had no idea what he was doing but she had a good idea. She knew what she had to ask him.

Well. There you go a little piece that I'm gonna put in chapter 4. I think I might end it at either the next chapter or chapter 5. It depends on how long it will be. Well until next time. ^_^


	4. Miroku's Shot

Kay. I'm back and I feel fresh lol. I've had a good long rest and I think I know how I'll end the story. Now I'm still not sure if it'll be longer or if I'll just shorten it so I can go on and start different stories and/or poems. So anyways here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please review by the end ^_^

Chapter 4 Miroku's Shot

-------------------------

Sango could only stare in shock. She was very confused to see him there instead of Mushi. He stood there in all his glory and Sango was speechless. She stood there with her mouth a gape blinking like crazy, trying to make him disappear with each blink she took. It never work if anything he became more clear.

Miroku smirked slightly. He only had one shot at this and he had to do it now. He watched as different expressions displayed before him on Sango's beautiful face. He took a step towards her to see her hesitantly take a small step back. Miroku frowned but he did of course expect this kind of reaction from her. That was the only reason he continued to follow her his steps firm.

Sango didn't want this it wasn't suppose to go this quick. It was suppose to be days until Miroku found out about the plan and what was going on with her. She couldn't believe he could catch on that fast.

They were both lost in their own thoughts to hear the whisperings in the bushes four yards away from them. "Shh, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered harshly. He just groaned lightly but in his head he couldn't be more happy with his situation with Kagome. If only it were for different reasons than spying on Miroku and Sango. This whole idea was Kagome's where as Inuyasha had different ideas on how to get to Miroku and Sango. Oh but no Kagome didn't want to hear Inuyasha's ideas. She wanted to do things her way. Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Inuyasha." Kagome said in a deathly cold voice that made Inuyasha shut up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to listen to Sango and Miroku's conversation at hand. She shook her head when she saw that she had already missed out on practically half of their conversation. She wanted to hear what was going on but she couldn't get a better hearing range unless she wanted to be on top of Inuyasha. She pouted slightly at how lucky Inuyasha was to have ears of a dog.

Inuyasha noticed out of the corner of his eye Kagome pouting. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and when he did Kagome looked at his ears. His ears twitched slightly by the heat of her gaze. He was so nervous he almost wined...almost. He swallowed it and instead glared at her. "What the hell are you staring at wench?" He ground out trying to stay quiet.

Kagome instantly dropped her gaze to the ground totally forgetting about Miroku and Sango. She turned red as one thought went through her mind. She wanted to touch Inuyasha's ears so badly it made her hands hurt.

So as Kagome was fighting her own battle Sango was having a hard time with Miroku. "Miroku what the hell are you doing here? Where's Mushi at?" She was so confused and she stopped moving when she figured it was no use. Miroku was just going to follow her. So she stood there in front of Miroku instead and faced him head on. She decided she wasn't going to run and let everything repair on its own. No, she was going to dive in and fix this up. Maybe Miroku understands how it feels to have someone they love to go chasing after some other guy.

Wait. No Miroku doesn't love her. He's a pervert and he's a lech and I don't love him either. Even her own protests to herself were weak. Still she didn't actually know for sure if Miroku did love her like she did him. She sighed out of confusion.

Miroku took his time in answering Sango. When he did though he didn't answer her question. Instead he said, "Sango I know that you're worried." She glared at him. Miroku ignored it though. "That you're confused and that you've been wondering were I've been all the time most of the day." Miroku shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry if you've been worried about me."

Sango was silent throughout Miroku's speech. She felt so hurt and so sad that Miroku couldn't trust her to tell her about where he'd been going. She just couldn't understand Miroku at all. He was so fustrating sometimes.

"Sango?" He whispered softly. Sango didn't know what to do. Should she give in so easily. She wanted to get back at him for leaving so much. For just popping in at times and leaving so often. If she gave in he'd probably just continue. She wanted him to stay with her she wanted him to be around more. Not to sneak around behind her and his friend's back. Of course she had no idea what he was doing but she had a good idea. She knew what she had to ask him.

"Miroku, where have you been going? Where have you been disappearing to?" Sango asked in an even voice. She wanted to know she didn't want anymore lies to be going around anymore. She wanted the old Miroku who would always be around to rile her up.

"I've been-" Miroku hesitated but when he saw that he couldn't get out of it he sighed. "I've been talking to some of the villagers. The ones who sale valuables." Miroku sighed again and blushed a light red. He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want you to know because I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to do it at the right moment and I didn't think you'd question my leaving."

Sango blinked at Miroku as he reached into his pocket. When he started to get down on one knee was when she figured out what was going on. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Sango had tears threatening to spill as Miroku held up a hand-made ring.

Just as Miroku was about to say something a shout came from some nearby bushes, "SAY YES SANGO!!" Sango blinked in confusion as she looked over at the strange bushes. Did they just- "YES SAY YES" Sango put a hand to her face as she realized whos' voice that belonged to. Kagome came running out of the bushes jumping up and down nodding vigorously.

Miroku was confused too. He got up from his stance and looked at Kagome with mild interest. Kagome was doing a little victory dance in place shouting about weddings and children and etc. Sango was even more embarrassed when Inuyasha came out of the bushes. Oh no. She groaned, Inuyasha will never let them live this down she thought.

Inuyasha just shook his at Kagome's outburst. He didn't get what the whole deal was. Wow Miroku asked Sango to marry him. No big surprise there. He would've told them straight out that they were in love with each other and to just get there relationship with a move on. He would have told them right then and there that they had no time for this and that they had to get a move on soon. That was until Miroku interrupted his thoughts with, "I don't think right now is a good time though."

Kagome stopped her victory dance and looked at him like he were insane. "Miroku! You've been planning this behind your back for too long. I want to be apart of the wedding and I want to be the Godmother to Sango's kids! You will not keep me out of this, do you understand me Miroku?" Kagome fixed him with a steely glare that made even Inuyasha back away with fear.

Miroku quickly recovered and held his hands in defense. "I only meant, Kagome-sama, was that we get married, that is if Sango wants to, after we defeat Naraku and collect all the Shikon Jewels. That was all I was going to say."

Kagome felt relief go through her, Thank goodness. She nodded to Miroku. It was true they had to find the Shikon Jewel and defeat Naraku. She looked over at Sango who was struggling to say something. Kagome found that now was not the time to be bothering Miroku and Sango's moment. I mean the girl hasn't even said yes yet, she thought to herself. "Let's go Inuyasha. We have to go do that thing over at somewhere else." Inuyasha obviously didn't take the hint. Because he just looked at her like she done lost her mind.

Kagome groaned at Inuyasha's obliviousness. She gathered Inuyasha by draging him by the ear. While he cursed out loud about how women couldn't just stop touching and/or pulling his ears out. Kagome only then pulled harder making him whine and complain more until they were out of sight.

Sango could no say what she wanted to. "Miroku you know I'd love to get married to you but I have to find Kohaku and we need to defeat Naraku. To stop him from killing and harming someone else. I am sorry Miroku." Sango meant to leave but Miroku stopped her with an arm . He looked at her with determination.

"Sango I love you. I need you with me. I can't live without you. Sango if it's really because of Naraku that you don't want to get married it's fine. You heard me tell Kagome that I didn't think this was the right time. I wanted to ask you after Naraku's defeat and after the Shikon No Tama. I can wait Sango and I will if it means that you will marry me. Even if you don't I'll be waiting and I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Miroku wasn't going to let her go until he got an answer from her. One that he could go by. One that he could follow knowing where he stood with Sango. He waited patiently as Sango thought about what he just said.

Sango had to admit she was impressed by his persistence. She never thought that he would hold her down for an answer. She smiled at this and looked at him in the eyes. She stood close to Miroku close enough that their breaths mingled together. Miroku was surprised by her actions but didn't object. He did although hesitate to lean in towards her, afraid he might be going to fast.

Sango got tired of waiting for him to make the first move. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Miroku instantly captured her lips in a hasty kiss. It was sweet little kiss that made Sango weak in the knees it was a good thing Miroku had a good grip on her or she would have fallen.

They broke off the kiss for air. Miroku grinning like crazy, "So was that a yes or a no?" Sango just laughed at that. He knew what she meant when they kissed. Actually he knew exactly what she meant, that yes she would marry him. Only they had to finish what they started when they first met up with Inuyasha and Kagome. After that everything could go as they wanted.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Kagome left Inuyasha rubbing his ears worried about Miroku and Sango. Shippo was sleeping in her warm sleeping bag with Kirara. Kagome paced around in the small little hut they got. What the hell was taking them so long, she thought. Oh what if Sango's going through a nervous brake down. What if she DOESN'T want to get married. All kinds of thoughts went through Kagome's mind that she didn't even notice when to smiling human beings came through the front door.

"On no. Oh no. Oh no." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Still lost in her crazy thoughts as to what could have happened. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and yelled, "Hey wench quit your worrying they're just fine. Look for yourself they're right in front of you!"

Kagome looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and quickly ran to her friend. "I thought something was wrong what happened? Is everything OK? What did you say? What did Miroku say?" Sango smiled warmly at her friend. Sango though didn't answer her friend's numerous questions instead she said,

"The plans for Miroku are terminated. We don't need them anymore. I got what I wanted and Miroku got what was coming to him." With that said Sango turned in for a good nights sleep. They'd be heading out of the village and a step closer to getting Naraku. She smiled in her sleep. For once she couldn't wait for the dangers to start again. Because she knew she wasn't alone she had her friends and she had Miroku.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Woohoo!! I have finished. I do think though that I hurried the ending. *sigh* Oh well. I got it finished and that's what counts. I was thinking about doing a new story but I don't know for sure what it should be about. I think I'll wait after a while to post up something new so I can get some reviews about this story.

So please review it and tell me how it was. Loved it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle between love and hate?? Tell me. I do want to know. Ha ha. Thanks to all who read my story and to who have reviewed. Till next time ppl. ^_^


End file.
